


Sky Queen

by bringitpoppedcollar



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringitpoppedcollar/pseuds/bringitpoppedcollar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Clarke is always referred to as Sky Princess, so when Lexa proposes, she asks if Clarke wants to be her Sky Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Queen

Clarke rolls over in bed expecting to find a warm body next to her, but is met with a cold empty space. She sits up and looks around but still finds no one.

“Lexa?” Clarke calls out. When she gets no response she gets out of bed and slips on the nearest shirt, which just happens to be Lexa’s favorite flannel. Wearing only the shirt and a pair of underwear, she walks out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. She finds Lexa sipping on coffee and doing her daily crossword.

"Good morning, my Sky Princess. Would you like some coffee?" Lexa asks looking up at Clarke. Clarke grumbles in response and climbs on Lexa's lap instead. She wraps her arms around Lexa's neck and cuddles into her.

"You weren't in bed when I woke up." Clarke whispers. "I hate waking up to an empty bed." She whimpers. Lexa sets down her coffee and crossword before circling her arms around Clarke's waist. She places a kiss on Clarke's temple before speaking.

"I am sorry Clarke. I will bring my coffee and crossword into bed next time." Lexa chuckles. Clarke nuzzles her face into Lexa's neck, taking in the scent of her girlfriend.

"I'll take that coffee now Commander." Clarke barks. Lexa doesn't move but continues to stare at Clarke. Before Clarke can ask again Lexa interrupts.

"Clarke, I have been calling you Sky Princess since we were young. I think it would be better if I referred to you as Sky Queen now, don't you?" Lexa asks. Clarke's body tenses for a moment before relaxing.

"Are you attempting to ask me to marry you?" Clarke asks sitting up to look Lexa in the eyes. Lexa smiles before pulling a small box from her pocket. She opens it to reveal a ring.

"Clarke, will you be my Sky Queen?" Lexa asks. Clarke smiles before leaning forward to connect their lips together. Clarke pulls back slightly, whispering "yes" before pushing their lips back together.


End file.
